Above the Waterline
by werelite
Summary: 24 year old Derek Hale is a Lifeguard at a beach resort his family owns and 18 year old Stiles is one of the new rookie lifeguards that is assigned to Derek as his new trainee.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from Teen Wolf or Baywatch, which is where the title is from.

* * *

18 year old Stiles Stilinski sighed as he got to the beach at Wolf Bay Resorts with Scott, the two of them heading to the lifeguard headquarters in order to meet their supervisors.

"You got your inhaler?"Scott asked as he glanced over at Stiles, knowing his friend rarely had attacks, but with the humidity that day, he wasn't sure if the inhaler was gonna be much help.

"Yes Scott, I'm sorry I'm not a werewolf like you and have to carry around this stupid piece of plastic,"Stiles sighed in a hushed tone as they entered the hub and changed into their board shorts and white tank tops. Slipping his feet into his black flip flops, Stiles sighed and put his inhaler in the pocket of his red shorts, looking up as his name was called by one of the senior guards with a grumpy look on his face.

"Stilinski, you're with me, McCall, you're with Allison Argent, she'll be here momentairily,"Derek said, giving a small nod to Stiles to follow him, giving the teen a stern look.

"See ya leter,"Stiles sighed to Scott as he followed Derek out of headquarters and far down the beach, about two miles to their tower, stifling a few small coughs.

"I'm Derek Hale. You okay?"Derek asked with a small glance back at Stiles as he unlocked their tower, grabbing some sunscreen to hand to the pale teen, noticing how red his face already was.

"Yeah. Fine,"Stiles stated as he covered up his wheeze, stripping his tank top off to apply the sunscreen he was handed. He gently started applying it to his arms and shoulders, feeling a cool hand on his back to apply the sunscreen.

"I don't want you getting a sunburn on your back, it's not fun,"Derek stated firmly, frowning when he felt the muscles on Stiles' back heaving, but said nothing since he figured the teenager would've mentioned something by now if he wasn't feeling well.

"Okay. But I won't get a sunburn,"Stiles blushed heavily as he finished rubbing the sunscreen in, tugging his tank top back on and shoving his hands into the pockets of his board shorts, fiddling nervously with his inhaler as he eyed the water, slipping on some sunglasses to shield his eyes.

"So, what made you decide to become a lifeguard?"Derek asked as he studied Stiles, crossing his arms over his broad chest as he raised an eyebrow behind his own sunglasses, studying the teen as he coughed. Reaching into a cooler, Derek grabbed a cold bottle of water and handed it to Stiles, motioning for the teen to take a drink.

"Your record said you have asthma. Do you have your inhaler with you?"Derek asked finally as the teen coughed deeply into his fist once more.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. I don't need it,"Stiles stated with a frown as another small round of coughs wracked his body.

"Sure you are kid. I'll belive that when you're not hacking up a lung due to all the humidity. Now sit down and hand me you're inhaler,"Derek stated as he nudged Stiles to a chair and found a medical kit Peter had told him to keep in his tower for the teen. Taking out a peak-flow meter, he motioned for Stiles to blow into it three times, mentally recording the numbers before he shook the inhaler for Stiles. "Take a deep breath of the medicine and count to ten,"he said gruffly as he took his iphone out, ready to call Peter back at headquarters just incase.

Stiles sighed weakly and did as he was told, taking a shaky breath from his inhaler once it was handed to him, coughing deeply before he took another breath of the medicine, coughing midway through the breath of medicine that he took.

"Okay, that's it, I'm calling back to headquarters. You need a breathing treatment and some rest. And next time, take a breathing treatment before you come into work,"Derek said gently but firmly to Stiles as he called Peter.

"Hey, Peter. Is Chris in the infirmary? Good, I need him to set up a breathing treatment for Stilinski, the kid's having an acute asthma attack. Send Danny to cover my tower, and have him bring the jeep so I can drive Stilinski up. I don't think he's up for walking right now,"Derek stated before he hung up the phone and rubbed Stiles' back to soothe the teen.

"Danny and Ethan are gonna be up to take over the tower in a few minutes. We're gonna go back to headquarters to see Chris and Isaac in infirmary to get you a breathing treatment,"Derek murmured, wincing when the teen started coughing once more.

Stiles gave a weak jerky nod and coughed more, letting Derek haul him to his feet as the sound of a rumbling jeep was outside the tower.

"Hey Stilinski, hope you feel better,"Danny said, patting Stiles on the shoulder before he took Ethan's hand and led him up the tower.

"Th-thanks,"Stiles choked out with another deep wheeze as Derek helped him into the passengers side and closed his eyes as he gasped frantically.

"Calm down, slow deep breaths Stilinski,"Derek murmured as he drove back to headquarters, scooping Stiles up as soon as they got back before he helped the teen walk into the infirmary, placing him on one of the cots. "His peak flows were 215, 170, and 150,"he stated before moving to the side as he let Chris take over, watching him take Stiles' pulse and check his breathing. Isaac came over with the nebulizer and swiftly set up a treatment for Stiles, gently slipping the mask over his nose and mouth before gently resing his hand on Stiles' side, trying to take a little bit of the pain away.

"Thanks Isaac, Chris. I think I can watch him now,"Derek said gently as he sat next to Stiles, a frown firmly set on his lips as he listened to the loud wheezing, hoping the teen would calm down more so the medicine could take better effect.

* * *

~Please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up this weekend.~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, yada, yada, yada. Now, on with the chapter.

* * *

"So, what brought on the attack?"Isaac asked casually as he leaned back in his spinny chair, pushing his blonde curls off of his face as he started filling out a chart for Stiles just incase he needed to go to the ER.

"H-humidity,"Stiles wheezed, coughing deeply into the mask as Derek rubbed his shoulder to calm him down.

"I don't really think talking is the best thing he can do right now, especially with his breathing the way it is,"Derek stated with a frown as he moved to sit behind Stiles, propping the teen up against his chest as he ran a gentle hand over Stiles' chest once more. "Calm down Stiles. Slow, deep, easy breaths,"he coaxed, settling his chin on the slender teen's warm shoulder, letting out a small sigh of relief when he felt Stiles calm down.

"Th-thank you,"Stiles sniffled weakly and rubbed a few tears out of his eyes before he coughed into the mask once more. "Can we head back out soon? I feel stupid for having an attack this early. You must think I'm so weak,"he mumbled softly with a deep sigh.

"No. I don't think you're weak. Stupid for not telling me about your condition maybe, but not weak. Got it? Now be quiet and finish your medicine. If Chris thinks you're fine to go back then we can head back,"Derek said firmly as he nuzzled Stiles' neck, wanting to make sure the teen was fine before he took him back out near the water.

"I didn't think you needed to know. It's not as if I have attacks often, let alone attacks that are that bad,"Stiles huffed softly behind the mask, clearly not wanting to have Derek chew him out over his stupid asthma.

"I still need to know as a precaution. Like you know about the fact I'm a werewolf incase I get too mad and change. Got it? It's to keep you safe,"Derek grumbled with a sigh, nuzzling his face back into Stiles' neck to keep the teenager calm and quiet. He listened to the buzz of the nebulizer until it started sputtering at the end of the treatment and reached a hand out to switch it off, moving out from behind Stiles.

Chris walked over and sat in a chair, taking his stethescope off of his neck before he pressed it against Stiles' back, instructing the teen to take a few deep breaths. "Okay, and I just need to check your blood pressure. Your pulse is going to be a little high due to the albuterol though, and I'm just gonna have Derek keep a closer eye on you. And I'm gonna send you back to the tower with a portable nebulizer incase this happens again. Derek knows what to do incase it happens again now, so you should be good to go back in about ten minutes or so,"he said and patted Stiles' shoulder comfortingly before he got up.

"Now, I'm off to get coffee with Peter. Isaac's gonna stay here with you and give you a quick rundown of what Stiles is allowed to do for the next few hours. Alright Derek?"Chris said before he left the infirmary.

"So, following an asthma attack, you want to keep the physical activity to a minimum just for a few hours so his body has a chance to recover and rest from the trauma it just put itself through,"Isaac explained brightly with a smile, with small hand motions. "Also, no dairy products since they can cause excessive mucus production and make him really gunky. So that means you can't come visit me at the frozen yogurt shop later when I'm working. Sorry. Anyways, that means stick to water and probably some soda with caffiene since that helps keep the airways relaxed."

"Got it. We should probably head back out soon Stiles. You feeling better now?"Derek guessed, smiling at the nod from Stiles and got to his feet, stretching his arms up with a small moan of a yawn.

Stiles swallowed weakly when he heard the sound from Derek and blushed heavily before he scrambled to his feet to head back out. "I'm ready when you are,"he smiled and stretched his arms as well before he followed Derek back outside to the jeep, hopping into the passengers seat. "Thank you for helping me back there. How'd you know how to calm someone down during an attack? It's not really common knowledge,"Stiles admitted softly as he looked over at Derek out of the corner of his eye, glad he was wearing sunglasses so he could stare at the older males abs without looking like a creep.

"Part of it is from lifeguard training. But the majority of my knowledge is because my best friend from high school was an asthmatic and I helped him through a good few attacks,"Derek explained with a casual shrug as he drove back up to their tower, helping Stiles out with a smile.

"Oh, that's cool. Scott is the only one that's ever helped me through an attack. My ex boyfriend was terrible and had no idea how to help,"Stiles laughed softly with a shrug as he followed Derek up the ramp to their tower.

"That stinks, you should always give whoever you're dating just a real quick lesson on how to operate you're inhaler,"Derek commented as he nodded a thanks to Danny and Ethan for watching their water.

"No problem. We only had to tell off one kid who wanted to use an inflatable raft. Glad you're feeling better Stiles. We'll see you two later at the bonfire tonight?"Danny commented as he retook Ethan's hand, smiling fondly up at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good,"Derek said with a flash of a smile and settled his arms on the bannister of their lifeguard tower to watch the waters.

"What bonfire?"Stiles blinked in confusion as he settled into his spot next to Derek, his own eyes scanning the water just incase.

"The one we have at the start of every summer for the new rookies. It helps us all bond as a unit. But feel free to bring a boyfriend or girlfriend if you have one,"Derek said, gritting his teeth a little at the thought of Stiles dating someone.

"I'm single. What about you? Are you bringing a girlfriend?"Stiles asked in interest with a smile to Derek.

"No. Girls don't have the right plumbing for me,"Derek stated with a small smirk to Stiles.

* * *

~Please review and give me suggestions for what should happen in the next chapter.~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, yada, yada, yada. Same old schpeel.

* * *

Stiles blinked for a few moments and just stared at Derek before opening his mouth to speak. "Wait. S-so you mean you're...,"he trailed off though when he heard a call from the water of two kids stuck in a riptide. Peeling off his shirt, Stiles darted through the sand next to Derek before he dove into the water after the taller teen, swimming as swiftly as possible to one of the little girls and wrapping his arm around her waist, swimming back to shore with her and meeting up with Derek. "Are you okay? Next time you two should stay closer to shore. Okay?"he said, as he took a few deep breaths, smiling when the girls nodded before darting off.

"Let's head back to the tower,"Derek said, shaking the water out of his hair with a small grin as he trudged up the sand to their station.

"Okay. Ummm, so that means you're gay though. Right?"Stiles blushed heavily as he almost tripped in the sand, mentally berating himself for being so awkward and a klutz.

Derek chuckled softly at Stiles' lack of subtlty and glanced over at the teen as he slid his sunglasses back on before giving a small nod. "Yes. I am. Why?"he asked in confusion at the question.

"Oh, no reason. So, do you have a boyfriend you're bringing then? Sorry if it's too intrusive. I'm just naturally a curious person,"Stiles admitted with a sheepish blush.

"It's fine. I don't mind you asking. But no, I'm actually single. The last guy I dated was kind of a dickwad,"Derek said with a small shrug.

"Oh? That's too bad. I'm sure you're an awesome boyfriend. He was just too stupid to probably see it,"Stiles said before he took a sip of water.

"Thank you. That's really sweet but it was kind of a mutual parting. I wasn't happy with him and he wasn't happy that I wasn't bending to his every whim,"Derek said with a shrug.

"Wow, what a douchebag if he can't realize you need to be happy too. Didn't he know that a healthy relationship is when both individuals mental and physical needs are satisfied? Sorry I kinda took psychology this past year and I did a lot of research,"Stiles blushed heavily and looked away shyly.

"Really? I thought you just graduated high school? Were you taking the class for college credit, or just for fun? I'm starting med-school this fall and am going for pulmonology. I want to be able to help people with asthma and other breathing disorders like cystic fibrosis as well. My older sister Laura had really severe asthma when we were younger as well and going with her to appointments really made me want to help people like that. She's since grown out of it for the most part, but that hasn't changed my mind,"Derek admitted with a small smile.

"It was just for fun and really interesting. I kind of want to go into criminal justice like my dad though. I've always been pretty good at solving problems. Or I'd like to be a first grade teacher. Especially since Scott once said I was very animated and kids might actually listen to me since I'm close to their level of hyperness,"Stiles laughed brightly as he recalled the words his best friend said about a year ago or so.

"You do seem like you'd be a natural around kids. You do seem to have an electric personality that lots of kids would be excited to learn from. I'm sure you'd make a great teacher or whatever you choose to do. That's the great thing about your first year of college, you get your feet wet and get a chance to figure out what you want to do,"Derek explained as he scanned the water once more, nodding when he was satisfied with what he saw.

Stiles nodded and checked the clock on his cellphone before he took another drink of his water, enjoying the silence just as much as he'd enjoyed the talking from the other male, surprised at how easiy it was to talk to the male when he wasn't getting an evil look during CPR classes. "So, what do you guys usually do at these bonfires?"he asked in interest as he glanced over at Derek.

"The usual things people do at bonfires, make smores, play music, chit chat, dance. Ya know,"Derek said softly with another small smirk, noticing people were starting to finally leave since it was getting close to closing time.

"Oh. Cool. I don't know why I thought it'd really be much different,"Stiles said as he texted Scott back that he was okay, having been told by Isaac about the asthma attack. "Oh, and do you know if Isaac is single? Or even into guys? Scott wants to flirt with him but doesn't want to embarrass himself if the guy's straight,"he chuckled with a small smile as he looked up from his phone.

"Yes he's gay and yeah, he's single. Tell Scott that if he breaks his heart though, I'm kicking his ass. Isaac is like a baby brother to me. My uncle and Chris adopted him when he was 14,"Derek explained with a wolfish smirk. "Anyways, the beach should be cleared soon. So we can head back to headquarters and you can get a shower and another breathing treatment before the bonfire. You're getting a little wheezy again and I don't want the smoke from the fire giving you another attack, one is enough for the day, don't you think?"

"Okay, sourwolf. As long as you get a shower too. You kind of smell like sweat and old spice,"Stiles said with a small wrinked nose.

"Sourwolf? Really? Where'd you come up with that nickname?"Derek asked with a bemused look at the slender teen.

"Ummmm, I think it was during CPR training when you kept giving Scott and I unamused looks when we couldn't stop giggling when I had to act like a drowned victim,"the brunette admitted with a small blush.

* * *

~Sorry this chapter was so late. I didn't want to put up anything less than 1000 words.~


End file.
